


Non sei stato tu.

by Sigismonda



Series: Argale/Peteris: Fluff and some more. [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode s02e09 Party Guessed, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigismonda/pseuds/Sigismonda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris ha appena ucciso Victoria, i sensi di colpa lo stanno soffocando.<br/>Peter è li con lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non sei stato tu.

Chris inspirò a fondo, tenendosi la testa tra le mani, gomiti sulle ginocchia, mentre Peter si versava del bourbon.

«Mh. Sembra che tu ne abbia più bisogno di me.» mormorò Peter, porgendo l’alcol a Chris, studiandolo accuratamente.

Chris era a pezzi, letteralmente. Dover uccidere sua moglie, con le sue stesse mani, era stato _troppo_ per lui.E il fatto che cercasse… conforto in qualcuno come lui, che apparteneva alla specie che aveva causato la morte di Victoria, doveva farlo sentire anche peggio.

Quando Chris non prese il bicchiere, Peter sospirò quasi drammaticamente, sedendosi al suo fianco sul divano, le gambe di entrambi che si sfioravano lievemente.

«Chris…»

«È morta.»

«Lo so.»

«L’ho uccisa io.»

«Per il Codice. Non per scelta tua.»

«Non importa. L’ho uccisa io.»

Peter si irrigidì, la presa sul vetro che aumentava, avvicinandosi al punto di rottura. No, non andava bene. Con gesti lenti e calcolati, posò il bicchiere sul basso tavolino in legno che si trovava tra loro e il caminetto, voltandosi poi verso Chris.

«L’hai fatto perché _lei_ te l’ha chiesto, perché _lei_ non sopportava l’idea di diventare ciò che cacciava. L’ha fatto _lei_. » disse con fermezza Peter, stringendo una mano sulla spalla di Chris.

«Con queste mani,» sussurrò sommessamente Chris, sollevandole e mostrandole all’altro. «con queste stesse mani l’ho uccisa. Con queste mani ho affondato il coltello che l’ha uccisa.»

Peter strinse le mani di Chris con le sue, osservando l’espressione sconvolta dell’uomo seduto davanti a lui.

«Lei ha scelto di morire. Era una sua scelta. _Non è colpa tua._ Non l’hai uccisa tu.»

Chris scosse la testa, le labbra che a malapena si sfioravano tra di loro, come se fosse sul punto di dire qualcosa.

« _Chris._ Guardami. Ho detto GUARDAMI.»

Chris sollevò appena il mento, guardandolo. Aveva gli occhi liquidi, pieni di colpa, e Peter non poteva sopportarlo.

«Non sei stato tu. Il morso è un dono e lei l’ha rifiutato.»

«Stronzate.»

Avevano affrontato quell’argomento mille volte e non ne sarebbero mai venuti a capo. Le loro opinioni al riguardo erano opposte e radicate troppo a fondo nelle loro menti per poter cambiare.

«Non è questo il punto. E lo sai.»

Chris deglutì, distogliendo lo sguardo, le labbra incurvate in un sorriso amaro. Peter storse il naso, per l’ennesima reazione negativa dell’uomo, obbligando Chris a guardarlo di nuovo prendendogli la testa tra le mani.

«Non sei stato tu.»

Affondò le dita nell’attaccatura dei capelli sul retro del collo, massaggiando con lentezza la nuca, avvicinandosi lentamente.

«Non sei stato tu.»

Chris lo afferrò per i fianchi, nascondendo il viso nella curva della sua spalla, il respiro scosso, pesante e spezzato. Peter gli accarezzò la schiena, continuando a mormorare la stessa frase all’infinito.

«Non sei stato tu.»


End file.
